Resolution
by Isa Koliki
Summary: A New Year oneshot. Rei has big plans to get Kai when the clock strikes 12, but will all go to plan? Contains yaoi.


Resolutions

Ah, New Year. You can't beat it, can you? Something to look forward to after Christmas has come and gone. A time to cast aside the unpleasantness of last year and make resolutions to make this one better.

Or just resolution, in my case. I only really have one. I, Rei Kon, am going to get Kai Hiwatari to fall in love with me.

"Impossible," you say. "Kai Hiwatari? The Ice King himself? Completely and utterly impossible."

Well, yes, that's what I thought at first, when I realised how head-over-heels in love with him I was. But, I have _plans, _you see. Alright, the first one (involving mistletoe) didn't quite work, due to the fact that _some _idiot (cough- Tyson) got joke mistletoe that squirted water at everyone who passed underneath it.

But then a better idea came to me. New Year's Eve! I mean, after the countdown, everyone needs someone to hug. So, after we all say happy new year, I'll lean over and hug Kai. That way, if he asks what the Hell I'm doing, I'll have an excuse. I toyed with the idea of kissing him, but that might be a little _too _much at once (no matter how badly I want to). So, I settled with just a manly embrace.

So, there I was, at the New Year's party Tyson's grandfather arranged for us. Seemed like everyone we ever battled were there. I anxiously smooth my hair down- I'd done something different with it tonight. And that's just the least of it. I had _eye make up _on, for God's sake. Some blue stuff that Maxhad insisted I'd put on.I put on _make-up _for Kai, so he'd better God-damn be grateful. Max said it looked good, but I was still paranoid. What if he thinks I'm too girly?

_Shit, ten minutes to go. Time to get into position._

That meant getting near to Kai, who was talking to Bryan, looking sexy as ever. (That was Kai, not Bryan. :sweat drop:)

I was thankful when their conversation ended and Bryan moved away. Come on, I know it's been a while since he kicked the shit out of me in our match, but I'm still entitled to _some _resentfulness, am I not?

"Hey, Kai," I greeted, trying to sound normal as possible. Something that I've found is getting harder to do around Kai, who just seems to get _sexier. _It's mystifying, I tell you.

He nodded in friendly response. (Yes, a friendly nod. I can interpret his nods, you know). I searched desperately for a conversation topic, that didn't involve my passionate feelings for him. It proved hard.

Thank God for the DJ, who decided it was the appropriate time to play, "Oh I wish it could by Christmas every day." I arranged my features into an amused smile (at least, that's what I hope it turned out like). "I think someone's in need of a calendar."

Wow, I just made a witty comment in front of Kai! OK, so it wasn't _that _good, but still something to be proud of.

He hn-ed in response. "I'm guessing Tyson chose the DJ." Wow, is this Kai continuing a conversation? I feel honoured.

We turned around to look at the lost soul choosing the music. His hair was an extremely interesting shade of green, even brighter than Oliver's. He was wearing a (insert sarcasm here) lovely pink shirt and blue tie. He looked like some kind of retarded rainbow.

The next ten minutes were happily spent discussing the DJs fashion sense, overall appearance, and music taste. Me and Kai. **Engaging in conversation**. Important stuff here, people.

Finally, the God-damned awful music was turned off as the final minute until New Year was counted down. My heart raced. This was my big, life-changing moment. Everyone has one, and this was mine.

10...9...8...

I looked hard at Kai as I counted with everyone else.

7...6...5...

_Come on, Rei… _I braced myself. Just a manly embrace that's all. I even had an excuse.

4...3...2...1..

"Happy New Year!" I leaned forward, ready to grab Kai.

Needless to say, it didn't work. Apparently my life doesn't work like that. The object of my desire was pulled into a hug by none other than his fellow Russian, Tala. He'd been standing right next to him- I hadn't noticed. I was overcome with rage.

"You BASTARD" I shouted at the red-head who dared to steal _my _Kai. I barely noticed as everyone turned to look at me. Tala looked confused.

"What?"

"_I _was meant to be the one who hugged Kai after the countdown! You had to go and ruin it, didn't you? Typical Russians, that is. _I'm _the one who's in love with him, for God's sake! Is it too much to ask for just one _hug?"_

"Whoah, Rei," said Tyson, appearing at me side. "You OK, dude?"

"NO!" I practically screamed at him and, turning on my heel, went to run out of the door.

God, I'm such a drama queen.

I was stopped by a strong hand grabbing my shoulder. I spun round angrily to see no other than Kai, looking at me with a mixture of confusion, amusement and something else I couldn't name. This was surprising. I thought there'd be _some _anger. I've just told the whole room I'm in love with him, after all.

Feeling I'd better say something, I searched my mind for a good excuse.

_Nope, none coming to mind._

I cleared my throat. "Um… I didn't mean… well, I _did, _but I wasn't going to…" I trailed off.

Kai smirked. "Happy New Year, Rei."

He followed this by grabbing me and kissing me _very _thoroughly. In front of the whole room of bladers, I might add. Which, I'm sure you'd agree, is a very un-Kai-like thing to do.

I wasn't actually thinking about any of this at the time, though. I was concentrating more on Kai, and the whole kissing thing. In case you're wondering (which I'm sure you are) it was… well, I guess words can't describe it, so you're going to have you use your imagination. It was one Hell of a kiss, let's leave it at that.

Looks like this year's going to be a lot better than last year…


End file.
